Riding the Scarlet Express
by Ickle-Ronnikens
Summary: Harry and Ginny have separated on the back of Harry's new quest to find the Horcruxes; but before his summer can begin, Harry gets to see what he will miss.


**Riding the Scarlet Express**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, but she let's us lend them, bless her. This is for her, you know, that is if she ever found it.

**Warnings-** one-shot, does include explicit content required to be old enough.

**Plot- **Harry and Ginny have separated on the back of Harry's new quest to find the Horcruxes; but before his summer can begin, Harry gets to see what he will miss.

Harry Potter felt quite queasy as he boarded the Hogwarts Express for what would be the last time, as it arrived in Hogsmeade station several house after Albus Dumbledore's funeral ready to take students home. He had, in turn, not just said farewell to his beloved Headmaster in the last few hours, but also broke up with his girlfriend Ginny Weasley and denied the Ministry of Magic his help through the Minister himself, Rufus Scrimegeour. He had also ensured in the presence of his two best friends – Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger - that he would not be returning to Hogwarts next term and would be instead focusing on finding and destroying the remaining Horcruxes belonging to Lord Voldemort.

He shuffled through the train with his two friends, searching for an empty compartment near the back but could not find one; they settled, however, for a compartment that contained Luna Lovegood (who was wearing a pair of spectra specs) and Neville Longbottom. They both still seemed rather saddened about Dumbledore's passing, and were still whispering quietly to one another when the trio entered. They looked up though and ceased talking when they saw Harry, he thought out of respect, but so many people thus far had stopped talking when he got into their vicinity he did not know what to think.

He did not suspect them, though.

'Hi guys,' Neville said, as Harry and Ron sat beside him and Hermione sat beside Luna.

'Hi Neville,' Hermione was the only one to reply.

'What did you think of the service?' he asked, sounding flat.

'Unworthy,' Harry said bluntly.

Ron nodded. 'What you'd expect for a typical Wizard funeral, minus the numbers of course – don't even think my Uncle Bilius got that many and he was popular.'

'It's Dumbledore, Ron,' Hermione breathed, 'of course he'd have more contacts than your Uncle.'

'And of course there's the Minister,' Ron went on, almost as if he had not heard her. 'You know you made an impression when the Minster for Magic is at your funeral.'

'I daresay Dumbledore wouldn't have cared,' Harry pointed out dolefully.

They fell silent; Luna looked at around at them all, her spectra specs hiding her vacant stare and she smiled sweetly, waiting for the next conversation to begin. When nothing did, however, she raised her copy of _the Quibbler_ (which was upside down), and disappeared behind it. Harry and Ron looked sideways at each other and merely shrugged. The Hogwarts Express was picking up speed, and soon, they were out in the vast countryside, nothing but hills and valleys around them.

'I can't imagine Hogwarts without Dumbledore next year,' Neville said, sounding revered from lack of conversation. 'Though, and I'm sure you'll agree Harry, Ron, I can definitely picture it without Professor Snape.'

'Yeah,' Harry agreed, though he, Ron and Hermione diverted their gaze; they were not comfortable with telling anyone just yet that they weren't planning on returning to Hogwarts next term.

Indeed, it was most likely they weren't going to tell anyone at all about the job Dumbledore had left Harry. He envisioned vaguely, in ten or twenty years from now if he managed to succeed and stay alive through the endeavor, explaining his actions to those who had asked so many questions. He knew Dumbledore wanted very few to know about it at all, so that in those rare cases that someone comes along with the same idealistics as Lord Voldemort, his feat could not be repeated.

He was distracted by the arrival of flowery scent that turned out to be Ginny, who edged into the compartment with a brief smile; she had taken their breakup rather well, considering it had been so sudden and their relationship had been still young.

'I wonder if we could have a word, Harry?' she whispered, making Ron raise his eyebrows and Luna appear from behind _the Quibbler_.

'Hang on,' Ron piped up before Harry could respond, 'I thought you two had-'

'Shut up, Ron,' Ginny hissed, not looking at him.

Ron grumpily crossed his arms as Harry, his stomach queasy and feeling slightly befuddled, rose without a word. She led him out into the corridor, which was deserted as students had all by now settled into their carriages with their friends. As Harry closed the compartment door behind him, Ron had leapt up form his seat and pressed his nose against the glass; Ginny ignored him.

'Harry, I-' Ginny started, but Harry cut across her.

'I'm so sorry about before,' Harry told her truthfully. 'I was upset about Dumbledore; I needed to be on my own for a minute.' He hesitated and continued, 'but I still stick to my word – we can't keep seeing each other.'

'I know,' she said, still smiling, 'I understand. I was upset too.'

'But I shouldn't have turned my back on you so fast,' Harry sighed, 'I wish… I really wish it didn't have to be like this.'

'Nobody does,' Ginny ensured him. 'But it's perfectly alright, I get it. Even if you won't tell me, I don't care – I'll wait for you if I have too. Even if it's an entire life time.'

Harry envied how strong Ginny was at a time like this. He wondered if this was what she had been meaning to tell him, as to get him to change his mind. But he needn't ask, for she continued.

'But before that,' she said, watching him closely, 'there is something I feel we need to do. Something that, if not acted upon now, might be regretted later- something I feel we must do before you go away.'

Harry stared at her. 'What's that?'

But she did not say. She continued to look at him, before pushing up on her tippy-toes using his shoulders to reach eye level and lean forward; her lips brushed his. At this, the door to the compartment behind them flew open; Ron stumbled into the hallway followed closely by Hermione, who seemed to have tried to prevent him from intervening. Ron stumbled on his feet, staring down his best mate and sister who still stood rather close to one another, blinking at him.

'What d'you think-?' Ron began to blab, but Hermione had got to her feet also and grabbed Ron by the ear, 'oi-!' he bellowed as Hermione yanked him back into the compartment, ensuring he could not finish his sentence.

As the compartment door closed shut, Ginny clicked her tongue angrily at her brother and grabbed Harry's wrist, yanking him down the hallway as people stuck their heads out of their compartments, casting a look about for what had been the source of the noise.

'Git.' Ginny scowled as she pushed passed those who began to litter the hallway, still pulling Harry along. 'He goes around snogging Lav-Lav for months on end, in peace and quiet without peering eyes. You didn't see me follow him around, poking my head into hidden passageways and empty classrooms; yet, when it's me, he makes it his job to ensure I get _no_ privacy.'

'Ginny-' Harry stammered; he wanted very much to say he was glad Ron had interrupted, that they ought not to proceed, that he had broken up with her for a reason and they'd be better off not damaging the clean separation in which he thought he'd succeeded.

But Ginny ignored him; with the fury still raging in her from being interrupted by Ron, she flung open an empty restroom at the end of the carriage that looked rather cramped. She pushed Harry in with her and when she closed the door behind her, they were indeed lacking space. She didn't seem to want to let his argue, for she forced him down onto the seat and sat on his lap, leaning in towards him so her hot breath was on his face.

'Hi,' she whispered, and her lips met his again.

The room was swimming around him; her flowery scent engulfed him, he felt himself go numb, and he was quite pleased to have been sitting. Also for other reasons. But his thoughts of attempting to restrain himself, of trying to enforce the fact that they ought not to get themselves into things knee deep, seemed to fly out the window. He kissed back, quite forcibly, all the while trying to figure out how his hands had already sunk down the back of her pants; but not caring – he found himself thinking he wanted her to do the same.

Though he needn't worry; her light fingers had found the front of his jeans and she was unbuttoning it hastily, as if she had been waiting for him to make the first move. And that he had, without much consciousness either; but he didn't care, for a moment later Ginny had unzipped his jeans and had snaked a small hand into his boxers and found his groin. He stiffened in at her touch, arch his back in almost surprise as her little fingers wrapped around him lovingly and gave him a little pull.

'Fuck,' Harry whispered and Ginny grinned, meeting his eyes again before kissing him.

He could not possibly, for the life of him, believe they had gotten to this point, when mere hours ago he had cut their relationship clean in two. But now, cramped in a lavatory compartment on the Hogwarts Express, on the way home for his last summer at number four Privet Drive, it was like he had said something dirty to her, making her fire up. Her fiery red hair remained, as far as he could tell, the same colour and length, but she- she had become this totally, different person; and he really felt turned on.

But then, this feeling left him as she withdrew her hand and ceased kissing him. Though he needn't have worried, she had merely stopped to get up, unzip her own jeans, unceremoniously push them down to her ankles and then throw them aside like they were merely a piece of old parchment. As Harry stared, she leaped back onto his lap, one of her hands once again disappearing from view and her mouth once again collecting his.

'Ginny-' Harry tried to say in between kisses, but she seemed to ignore him.

'Gin-' he repeated, as she nibbled his bottom lip, 'Ginny, I-'

'I know,' she hissed, kissing the side of his mouth and moving southwards, her hand squeezed him.

'Oh fuck,' Harry breathed, again hi back arched. 'Ginny, no, I mean-'

But what he meant left temporarily unheard, because she had just replaced her hand with her mouth and Harry's eyes bulged to the size of beach balls.

'Holy-' Harry stammered, his waist seemed to push forwards, edging himself a little further into Ginny's mouth than she was comfortable with.

For a moment, Harry panicked as she gagged; but with pure grace, she merely yanked back, took a breath, and sank back down. Harry shivered as she did this, his brain telling him he would not last much longer-

'Ginny, I-' Harry breathed, Ginny suddenly shot upright.

'You're not?' she examined, looking displeased. 'Already?'

'No,' Harry retorted. 'I meant, we should not rush-'

'This isn't rushing, Harry,' she assured him, grabbing his penis again and standing up slightly. 'This is.'

Expecting this, Harry (and for the life of him, could never ever imagined he would ever be in the situation to do the sort of thing) blocked her from sliding onto him. She looked at him, perplexed.

'I need you to know,' Harry said, 'I'm... I'm a v-virgin.'

Ginny laughed; but it was not a cruel laughter, for which many would expect to hear when a guy says this to such an over confident female. It wasn't a laughter that sought humiliation to the person, nor pity; it was that of respect, and mutual understanding.

'Oh Harry,' she said, pushing away his hand and grabbing him down there again, 'but so am I.'

And with that she lowered herself down upon him; both of them gasped loudly, Ginny in slight pain, Harry in surprise. It was obvious, the moment he felt the tear of skin Harry knew she had been telling the truth; blood trickled onto the seat beneath them, but neither of them took notice of it. In fact, Ginny acted almost like she'd done it before, and decided that moving was better for the pain than sitting still.

Harry just decided to give up trying to push her away, and ventured onto enjoying it instead. He ran his hands down to her waist before edging lower, grabbing her bum as she began to quicken the pace. She seemed to like this, it was comfortable enough for her to place her hands on his shoulders and rock down on not only him but his hands that repeatedly caught her. They kissed passionately, probably for the first time today, definitely since perhaps that night in the Gryffindor common room a few weeks back, when he was on top of the world and took everything in his stride.

He would give every single item he owned and every single Galleon in his Gringott's vault to go back to then, to relive what they had had. It was freedom, perhaps they'd have had more than a few weeks worth had he not been so silly; perhaps, if he'd not been a negligent prick, they could have well and truly of experienced the passion in which they were impeding upon now.

'So you and Dean?' Harry dared to gasp, as for a split second she had pulled away from his mouth to groan at a particularly well angled dig. She looked up at him. 'You never?'

Blinking, she replied, 'no. Thankfully. You and Cho?'

Harry shook his head. Ginny nodded, this awkward mini-silence seemed to dishearten the mood; by now though, as the movements grew faster and the sound of the train rattling along at a steady speed overtook them, they were sweating. As Ginny was on top doing the most of the work, she looked rather like she'd masked upon an hours Quidditch training; her long fiery red hair was sticking to her face and she had a sort of half-grin on her face, that Harry had become so used to over the past year, watching her play Chaser.

And then, the unthinkable.

The lavatory door swung backwards on its hinges, and Harry's eyes widened as Ginny's head turn to look; to his horror, Ron was standing there, mouth open and eyes wide. A jolt of panic hit Harry like a Bludger to the back of the head, dizziness seemed to overtake him as time slowed down and the earth seemingly ceased spinning on its axes. He was dead, Ron was going to kill him, and the clear cut message was literally edged all over his face as Harry hands slipped over Ginny's glistening bum. But then, just as he expected the worse, just when he thought Ron might run to throttle him, there was a shot of silent, blue light.

And Ron's faced turned expressionless.

'What the-?' whispered Ginny, barely audibly.

As Harry grasped at Ginny upper thy so she wouldn't slip off his lap, he too stared into Ron's vacant expression; for a split second, he thought one of them might have accidentally hexed him, if only to wriggle their way out of explaining things. However, as both their wands were out of reach and they could not expel magic without wands for the life of them (though if Ginny hadn't had looked so bewildered either, he would have suspected her), he therefore rested on another conclusion. And sure enough, once again feeling rather horrified, Harry watched as a rather windswept face peered in hesitantly, as if afraid what they might find.

'Oh my goodness.' Hermione stared; the expression that sat upon her face looked like Harry felt.

Her eyes travelled over the scene, Ginny naked from the waist down held by Harry, who had his zipper undone and was exposed where their bodies met. Her eyes seemed to sweep over this in an instant before she clapped a hand over her face, horrified.

'I'm so sorry!' she gasped, sounding honestly troubled.

She looked quite odd, though, as she had stepped beside a bewildered Ron who was looking in blankly, blinking as if watching a rather interesting program on the telly.

'I didn't know you were-' she stopped in her tracks, her hand still over her face. 'I h-had just finished telling students to return to their c-compartments... and... t-then it went dark.'

She lowered her hand to look at Ron.

'He used Instant Dark Power,' she indicated, 'and I saw him running and I knew.

'Well everyone's returned to their compartments,' she assured them, 'oh but Harry- Ginny! I had to modify his memory, I'm sorry!'

'Don't be,' Harry said breathlessly, impressed.

'Yeah,' Ginny agreed, panting also. 'That was brilliant; we can't thank you en-'

'Later!' Hermione hastened, quickly shutting the door.

As Ginny leaned backwards to lock it, they heard Hermione muttering to a few students up the corridor, saying Ron was just ill. They listened intently as the hallway outside thinned and it was silent once more. To Harry's absolute horror, however, Ginny did not get off his lap; instead, as if enticed by the whole situation, began to move on him again and met his lips with hers like a shot. She seemed determined to finish, her tongue swelled over his as though every touch electrified their intimacy greatly.

'Ginny-' Harry tried to whisper but she shushed him, her mouth still on his as her hips moved.

His release felt close, and he was slightly ashamed to be. Ron's interruption had shocked him, the idea that his friendship and perhaps life had been briefly in danger caught him off guard, and the surreal feeling of sex after such a confrontation overthrew him as Ginny continued to sink down on him, hard. And then, no longer able to suppress the motion, he came. A sense of relief rushed over him as he grunted, shunting his arms up and he ran his hands along Ginny's side, come to rest under her armpits, she seemed determined to continue regardless.

Exhausted, he helped her all he could, his hands moved to her chest which he grasped through her shirt as she kept one hand on his shoulder to keep herself upright while her other hand dove southwards. She looked so beautiful, so elegant, sweating; her long red hair sticking to her face as she kept moving on him, her breath scratchy. And then, as she let out a loud moan that Harry managed to cease with a kiss, and she came. He felt her convulse against him, her muscles clenched and legs snapped closed around his. She swore as their lips separated, briefly. But she kissed him again, wanting the moment to last, wanting to salvage his taste for as long as possible.

But she knew as he did, that it would be a long time until they forgot this.

She leaned back to breath and their eyes met, clinging for a voice that would tell her to love him less; he wanted to say something, to console her to tell her that he loved her so much that their breakup was much like getting splinched. But what words were there? There were none, none what so ever that could possibly make the next several months or years apart endurable.

And so he said nothing. They kissed again, she rose from his lap and hastily bent to grab her jeans (Harry could not help but stare, the fact that he had just held that bum ceased him from doing so again).

As she pulled her jeans on silently she looked at him, unable to produce words. For what seemed like an eternity, she turned and left him sitting there, his erection still at a stand point but he did not care. He could still feel her, still taste her; he noticed, briefly, her flowery scent that still mellowed about in the room and his nostrils. He wanted nothing more than to go to her, find her and tell her that he was an idiot for ever having let the thought of leaving her cross his mind.

But then the lavatory door opened again, and Harry hadn't been waiting for it. In stepped a fourth-year whose name he did not know; she stopped in her tracks, catching sight of Harry sitting there, not quick enough to cover himself. She gawped; her mouth flew open and stretched into a smile as she giggled loudly before her hand clapped over her mouth.

'Oh my- I'm sorry,' she whispered, looking rather impressed.

She swept her eyes over him one more time before closing the door, bothering to take her time. When it shut Harry was left alone again, completely red in the face

'Shit,' Harry swore loudly to himself, getting to his feet and covering himself up as he opened the door and left the lavatory; just maybe he was glad he wasn't coming back next year after all.


End file.
